1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fluid dispensing container, and more particularly, to a collapsible fluid dispensing container such as a bottle with a resealable drinking tube and an integral bellows arrangement in the body of the container to enable dispensing of the contents of the container from any orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held containers are known in which the contents of the container are squeeze-dispensed. Generally, the known containers are of a box-type construction having a separate straw which may be inserted into the container at the time of dispensing. Usually, the intended dispensing of the contents is by suction through the straw, however, even the slightest pressure on the sidewalls of the box will cause the contents to squirt out through the straw, causing inconvenience to the user. Children have a particularly difficult time since they are prone to hold the container tightly for security thereof, and will therefore cause the contents of the container to inadvertently squirt out through the straw. Further, the known hand-held containers are not resealable after use and are for single serving use and thus, are not reusable as a toy or for further dispensing of a beverage.
Thus, although the known packages work well for their intended purposes, they do not have needed ergonomics; are not reusable; and are not easily refillable. Additionally, the known dispensers are sometimes difficult for young children to manipulate without spillage of the contents during dispensing.